DEVUELVEME MI CUERPO
by JustASkateGirl
Summary: Carly y Sam siempre las mejores amigas pero con tantas diferencias entre ellas y una discucion que las desatará peligrará su gran amistad. Algo cambiará en sus vidas y les recordara la suerte de tenerse una a la otra. Nota: es seddie pero se centrara un poco mas en las AMISTAD cam. Espero les guste ;


**HOLAAAAA! CHICOS **

**Seguramente no saben quien soy es xq es mi primera historia publicada en esta pagina y estoy super contenta de x fin formar parte de la "familia" fanfiction.**

**Mi serie favorita desde luego icarly y aunque yo adoro amo idolatro el seddie quise hacer que mi primera historia no se centrara específicamente en la relación sam/freddie sino en la amistad de carly y sam y los problemas que deberán superar.**

**Ah! casi se me olvidaba quisiera dedicar este mi primer fic a los mis autores preferidos que son: ****adrisstbdt**** , ****chico cj seddie**** ,****EvyAwenydd**** ,****HoTTermanMax**** ,****HugsandBugsSmileyface****, ****ItsYourDamage****, ****iza93**** ,****KariiHoney**** ,****Obm's**** ,****seddie love239**** ,****Somara**** ,****Speisla Cartoon Cartoon**** 6 ,****tanfer2010**** ,****zabiyill**** (espero que todo vaya bien con sus análisis ) ****zey08****.**

**Nota: no me pertenece icarly ni sus graciosos personajes todo eso es propiedad de dan Schneider (idolo) y todos esos tipos en traje que trabajan con el.**

**summary: que pasa cuando dejas que una discucion te haga de cir cosa de las que te arrepentiras.  
><strong>

**Bueno sin mas que decir aquí esta el primer fic de una novata:**

Carly, Sam Y Freddie estaban en el pasillo fuera del departamento de carly hablando**:**

-SPENCERR!-grito carly al entrar como no oyo respuesta alguna se encogio de brazos y los tres subieron a estudio a hacer icarly como cada martes en la noche

**En el estudio**

**-**en 5,4,3,2- señalo

**-**hola publico conocedor**... **bueno talvez no tanto-dijo sam reconciderando

-yo soy la especialista en decir cosas lindas hacer buenas obras y tener un padre en la milicia ...LA FANTABULOSA CARLY !

-Y yo soy la experta en defensa personal, hacer reir con comedia absurda y degustadora de jamon extrangero la SUPER GENIAL SAM!

**SE ESCUCHAN APLAUSOS ESTRUENDOSOS**

* * *

><p><strong>(pondre esta linea cono salto de tiempo )<strong>

-y ahora para finalizar este icarly-decia sam

**-**gibby les mostrara como inflar gobos con helio mientras se brinca en un saltador-dijo divertida carly

-ven aqui gibito !-dijo sam mientras aplastaba el boton de aplausos pero gibby no aparecia

-hey gibby sal de donde sea que estes - pero no venia sino despues de unos segundos que atraveso la puerta del estudio muy cansado como si hubiera corrido

-ya... llege... chicas-jadeaba gibby

-donde estabas te estubimos llamando-dijo enojada sam

-lo siento... fui abajo al baño de la recepcion y cuando me di cuenta ya ya estaba x terminar el show el asensor no servia y tube que subir 8 pisos corriendo x las escaleras.

_si si bueno como sea ya estas aqui-dijo sam-carly ve por los globos y el helio para empezar de una vez

-ammmm se suponia que tu te encargarias de eso sam- dijo muy extrañada carly

-nooo tu dijiste que lo haria carly -dijo sam cuamdo ya empezaba a molestarse

-no tu lo dijiste!

-no es cierto!

-si es cierto!

-NO!

-SI!

-NO!

-SI!

-NO!

-SI!

freddie al ver que discutian en plena transmicion le dio la camara a gibby y se puso frente a ella

-ammm icarly les agradece x vernos cada semana yyy -decia nervioso sin saber que decir -ammm yyy feliz ... pascua? si eso adios- y corto la transmicion

carly y sam seguian gritandose y discutiendo

-chicas ... chicas -las llamaban freddie y gibby sin respuesta, entonces se miraron entre ellos y gritaron como suelen hacerlo carly y sam(me muero de risa cada vez que lo hacen jajajaja)carly y sam se taparon los oidos

-wow ya no tienen xq gritar!-grito enojada carly

-ohhh! si que tenemos se pusieron a discutir al aire frete a millones de personas en todo el mundo dime loco pero creo que es razon suficiente-dijo sarcastico freddie-vamonos gibby no te guntes con esta chusma- dijo freddie saliendo del estudio segido x gibby.

-increible que haya subido corriendo 8 pisos para esto- les dijo un poquito molesto gibby mientras se iva.

-pudiste haber usado el baño de spencer-dijo extrañada sam como lo mas obvio xq lo era

-Solo soy un gibby!-les dijo antes de irse

ambas chicas se quedaron solas lanzandose miradas molestas una a la otra

-no pienso hablar contigo-dijo carly rompiendo el silencio

-yo no fui la que prometio algo que no cumplio-respondio sam

-tengo una vida muy complicada sam no puedo estar a cargo de todo-

-vida complicada?-bufo sam-carly tu vida es perfecta es mucho mas facil que la mia

-que la tuya?-dijo atonita carly-siii es tan dificil ser una olgazana que ve tele todo el dia con un bote de pollo frito- dijo carly con claro sarcasmo para despues taparse la boca sin creer lo que dijo-sam ... yo.. yo lo .. lo siento no quise -trato de disculparse carly

-no descuida si eso es lo que piensas de mi te dire que yo creo que solo eres una niñita concentida que obtiene todo solo con pedirlo y nunca a luchado x nada en su vida-dijo sam sabiendo muy bien de lo que hablaba

-asi? pues ahora que nos estamos sincerando yo pienso que no eres otra cosa mas que una olgazana que nunca se a esfuerzado por nada en su vida y nisiquiera trata de ser responsable.

-YA CALLATE! no quiero seguir oyendote me largo de aqui!-grito furica sam

-QUIEN TE DETIENE!-grito de igual manera carly

ambas chicas se fueron del estudio carly x las escaleras y sam x el ascensor

carly se encerro en su alcoba mientras salia del departamento asotando la puerta

sam se sento en el suelo (tal como freddie en "la reunion con missy")en el pasillo y carly hizo lo mismo, ambas estaban muy molestas una con la otra y todo habia iniciado x una confusion.

carly y sam las mejores amigas estaban llorando amargamente y x razones del destino ambas susurraron al mismo tiempo:

"Desearia que sepa que mi vida no es tan facil como parece"y ambas lo pidieron con tanto anhelo que su vida no sera la misma.


End file.
